Graduation
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Kadoh and Momo are graduating from Seigaku Middle School. Short fic while they reminisce


A/N: I have no idea where this came from…I was watching amv's and stumbled on many RyoMomo parings, and was going to write a fic about Momo leaving. I even had the lne it was all based around. "You'll mss him, won't you." Kaidoh stated calmly. Momo titled his head back and looked at the stars. "Yeah…I will…"

That _was_ the plan, but as I was writing, it suddenly turned into this. T's a friendship fic between Momo and Kaidoh. Kaidoh's pretty ooc, but I have noticed, that when people leave or have to say goodbye to a place with a lot of memories, they do get really emotional.

Warnings: Ummm…Kaidoh ooc…mushiness…

Summary: Kadoh and Momo are graduating from Seigaku Middle School. Short fic while they reminisce.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the Golden Pair would be official.

* * *

**_GRADUATION_**

Just as with Tezuka and the other 'seniors', the tennis club threw a 'good-bye' party for their co-captains, Arai and the rest of the graduating boys. It was loud and noisy, but that suddenly died when the gates of the courts were opened up. Of course, the silence didn't last too long, how could it with Kikimaru Eiji around?

"MOMO! KAIDOH! CONGRATULATONS!" Amid laughter (and a few complaints) Kikimaru glomped onto Momo and ruffled his hair. Oishi rushed after him, preventing Momo's death. Inui and Taka-san went up to Kaidoh to congratulate him, the sullen boy's face turning red from all the attention. After the greetings were exchanged, Tezuka made an announcement.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Arai, please come here." The three hastened to obey, though he was no longer their captain, they still had respect for him. Lining up in front of him, Tezuka handed each one an envelope. "Congratulations on your graduation…and entry into Seigaku High School." There was clapping, but Tezuka held his hand up for silence. "I spoke to the current Captain of the tennis club. He has allowed you Kaidoh and Momoshiro to participate in the upcoming ranking matches."

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Momo.

"But, we'd be freshman…" Kaidoh protested. Oishi, beside Tezuka, smiled.

"Just as he let us enter, he'll let you enter. Your matches last year as well as your growth and leadership this year convinced him." Amidst resounding cheers, Kaidoh smiled while Momo whooped.

* * *

As it neared dusk, the party inside the courts was still in full swing. The previous Regulars – including Tezuka – had stayed, and were inside, catching up with Ryuzak-sensei, Ryoma and the other club members. Wishing for a little peace and quiet, Momo quietly slipped out of the gate and walked towards the unused courts. The sound behind him dimmed as he remembered his three years, playing and practicing on those same courts.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Momo jumped in surprise and whirled around to see who had brought him back to the present.

"Mamushi!" Kaidoh ignored the name, long used to it by now. "What are you doing here?" Momo asked curiously. Kaidoh wasn't the type to start a conversation. Especially one with his rival. Kaidoh simply stood beside his co-captain looking over the courts.

"Fshhuuu…The same thing you're doing I guess." Momo looked back to the courts.

"Yeah, you're right, it has been a long time…I guess this is how our senpais felt last year."

They stood in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. Running laps, swinging rackets, picking up balls. Matches won and lost, messed up drills and techniques eventually perfected.

"I didn't realize that it would hurt so much." Said Kaidoh suddenly. Momo glanced at his rival, noting the moisture in his eyes. He didn't comment, knowing his own tears were about to fall. "Why…why does it hurt so much…three years isn't a long time…and these are only courts…" Momo looked up into the darkening sky and smiled bitterly.

"Because this is where it all began." Kaidoh glanced at Momo, seeing the tears on his cheeks, then turning back to the courts, his silence inviting Momo to continue. "We met each other here and became the fiercest of rivals. We played, we lost, we won, we forfeited, we argued, we agreed. This is where we came almost everyday of our middle school lives. I think I spent more time out here on the courts than in the classroom. All our best memories are here Mamushi. The friends I have here are all in the tennis club, because tennis was – still is – our life. Even Taka-san couldn't just give it up. All the trals we faced, from extra laps, hard-core drill, even Inui's juice last year…t's all here on these courts. We started as freshmen here and grew into captains. This is were we discovered our style of play and our own special talents. We may not have made it far in the Nationals, but we won the Regionals. This is the end Mamushi."

"Fshuu…Baka," Kaidoh snorted. Momo turned to look at him in surprise. Kadoh smiled back at him. "This is only the beginning. We'll have more matches with and against each other. High School is entirely different. We'll face players who we've lost and won against. Fshuu…This is only the beginning to our careers…Takeshi." Momo smiled back at his rival.

"You're right…Karou. This is only the beginning…"

The two remained standing, side by side, losing themselves once again in their memories. They took one last look back at the courts, then turned around. They put the past behind them and turned to face the present.

This was only the beginning…

* * *

A/N: Umm...yeah...short and sappy and bad...I know...I'll try to write the MomoRyo grad one soon...that _was_ what had been aming for...stupid muse...but anyways, please tell me what you think! (and flames are welcome, my room's kinda cold right now...) 


End file.
